


Captain Toad's Subcon Climb

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario Bros 2
Genre: Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Captain Toad's Subcon Climb

Capatin Toad farted as he was climbing up the tall mountain overlooking the first tropical jungle of the dream world Subcon, with the flatulent mushroom boy having to navigate through the rough green scenery as it was tough for him due to not being able to jump, which in turn made him gassy. Upon climbing the green vine above the white puffy clouds, he reached a plateau linked by the white puffy clouds, seeing Birdo standing on a blue platform and standing in front of a bird mask.


End file.
